


Read it & Weep (request open)

by Ko0kiecakeswitTae



Category: Literary RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ko0kiecakeswitTae/pseuds/Ko0kiecakeswitTae
Summary: This is a series of poems made by me. It's mostly my feelings and views. you can also find these poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90. please, I'm popen to requests so don't be afraid to give me something. Enjoy.
Collections: Collected Poems, Poetry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

**( WHAT!)**

_What._

_Why are you looking at me like that_

_What is it now?_

_What’s wrong?_

_You’re mad at me?_

_How?_

_Why?_

_Come on now, don’t be shy._

_Oh no,_

_I guess I'm out of place_

_Because you said I make you_

_Very uncomfortable._

_Is it because I don’t have a soft face?_

_Or maybe the fact that I'm from a different Race?_

_Or maybe, is it because I’m not ‘In shape’?_

_Your version of in shape is skinny or flat._

_I’m telling you now._

_I’m not fat._

_I’m big-boned, Thick, and proud to be._

_So, what’s your other reason to look at me?_

_what else do you see?_

**_What makes you want to just stare at me._ **


	2. The Mind of the hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these poems on Wattpad @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? don't judge.

Help me 

I feel like I can’t breathe

Someone set me free,

I’m trapped in my own body.

Every time I look in the mirror

I want to see a different me.

But I never change

And it’s hurtful to see

I can't scream, it’s silent,

But I’m in pain.

I cry myself to sleep at night

But that’s all in vain.

I want to be someone I’m not

And it hurts because 

I can never reach their spot.

I won’t slit my wrist or jump of anything

I couldn’t do that to my body,

But I will sit and stare

Feel numb and in melancholy

But it’s okay,

I’ll be fine.

At least I'm alive.

I’ll smile some more after my pain goes away

Because that's what I do everyday anyway.


	3. If I could rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell.

_ If I could rewind _

_ What would I find? _

_ Would you finally notice me _

_ If I changed my state of mind? _

_ If I went back for more than a day _

_ What would I say? _

_ Would I talk to you? _

_ Or would I talk to me? _

_ Would I point out the beauty inside  _

_ That I couldn’t see. _

_ If I go to the past  _

_ Would the effects last? _

_ Or would my confidence leave fast? _

_ My heart is sensitive, don’t you see? _

_ Do you not care for me? _

_ Got me thinking something’s wrong with me, _

_ I can not bear the agony  _

_ That my past self felt so badly. _

_ If I could rewind, Could I change me? _

_ Or is this who I’m meant to be. _

_ If it’s possible to change the view of me, _

_ Then maybe you’ll  _ **_finally_ ** _ see me clearly. _


	4. Greif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ Death _

_ Such a sad thing. _

_ But tell me  _

_ Is it a bad thing? _

_ At funerals and cemeteries, all you see are tears. _

_ This pain in the air  _

_ that no one could dream of. _

_ Believe me, I’ve been there, _

_ But are your tears really worth it, Love? _ __   
  


_ Yes, life is precious. _

_ But your Tears are priceless. _

_ All my saying is, _

_ Don’t take so much time grieving over this _

_ There are things that you might miss. _

_ I’m sure, whoever pasted _

_ Would want you to have fun with your life. _

_ Live it out, while it lasts _

_ I’m not trying to tell you  _

_ what to do or how to cope _

_ So don’t curse me out! _

_ I’ve grieved for my loved ones too, _

_ Without a doubt. _

_ Just take in consideration _

_ Of what I said. _

_ Let it go. _

_ He or she is dead. _

_ Now, Don’t try and attack me! _

_ I’m just spitting my honesty. _

_ Honestly! _

_ Leave the Dead be _

**_And let them rest in Peace, Please._ **


	5. The  Dark(Halloween)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ I am not afraid of the dark _

_ But you can’t tell by the way _

_ My mother barks at me for _

_ Being so worried that something is coming _

_ for me when I lay to sleep.  _

_ I tell everyone all the time _

_ But my Big brother never seems to draw the line. _

_ He pushes me with his endless request  _

_ just so my heart can jump straight out of my chest. _

_ “Come on little sis, don’t be a chicken”, He’d say,  _

_ pushing me towards the basement door _

_ Where all my fears lay. _

_ I gulp down, for my pride  _

_ is stronger than the fear I feel inside.  _

_ I walk down the sketchy steps,  _

_ the light getting dimmer the further I get. _

_ My brother closes the door behind me _

_ But that helps remind me _

_ That the thing I fear here is creeping up behind me _

_ I feel it’s presence _

_ Gloom and evil in it. _

_ The thing moved so fast, my scream couldn’t finish.  _

_ I swear to you I’m not afraid of the dark  _

**_But I am terrified of what’s in it._ **


	6. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ Express yourself _

_ Even if it hurts. _

_ Things always come out _

_ The way they’re supposed to, _

_ Always for better or worse. _

_ You can’t change your fate  _

_ and that's evident. _

_ Just remember that _

_ Where you stand, _

_ might be different from where you began. _

_ if you fail, you can’t always try again. _

_ It’s all in your Fate's hands _

**_Of how your story ends._ **


	7. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ Anger. _

_ It's the cause of _

_ Danger _

_ Anger then turns to _

_ Violence. _

_ It’s dangerous _

_ Of how silence is the  _

_ After effect. _

_ No matter how much  _

_ destruction you caused _

_ Or bad you’d get. _

_ Well what if I told you _

_ There is a way around. _

_ Just breathe _

_ Don’t think _

_ Just for a moment _

_ Let your mind sink. _

__

_ Close your eyes and count to ten _

_ Just like your teachers said _

_ Again and again _

__

_ Do it until you feel at ease  _

_ Now, open your eyes. _

_ Do you feel the release? _

__

_ Do you feel calmer now? _


	8. The Mind of the Semi-strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad Under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell.

_ My self-esteem is low _

_ No matter where I go _

_ At the library  _

_ At the park _

_ My self-esteem is  _

_ Left in the dark  _

_ Why do you ask? _

_ Figure it out yourself . _

_ It's not a hard task. _

_ I'm self-conscious  _

_ And not self-assured. _

_ In other words,  _

_ I'm very Insecure. _

_ My friends tell me not to be _

_ ’don't be shy,’ _

_ ’ you're so smart’ _

_ ’ You're really pretty’  _

_ Oh come on _

_ Do they see me? _

_ Don't they see the ugly? _

_ Or maybe, it's me. _

_ Maybe I'm the one  _

_ Who can't see  _

_ my own beauty  _

_ I've been blinded enough  _

_ By the idol tree, _

_ And I don't know about you  _

_ But I'll be what I want to be. _

_ So screw you, _

_ Sue me. _

_ You can't control  _

_ My normality _

_ Nor’ _

**_Can you take my modesty._ **


	9. Then and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ I was different _

_ lost _

_ confused _

_ awkward _

_ curious _

_ creative  _

_ alienated _

_ silent _

_ hectic _

_ Proper _

_ searching for answers, _

_ without knowing the questions _

_ I am now Just the same _

_ But more unsure of myself _

_ yet _

_ calmer _

_ more introspective _

_ Less silent _

_ still awkward _

_ but open to show myself _

_ asking valid questions, _

_ believing _ **_there are no_ **

**_Right answers_ **


	10. The Tiger and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

_ My spirit animal is a tiger _

_ If I told you that upfront, _

_ You’d look at me and blink _

_ Simply because _

_ I don’t seem to be like one _

_ But trust me,  _

_ we’re more alike than you think _

_ Tigers are exotic creatures  _

_ That people gawk and admire.  _

_ Though, I myself am not much to look at, _

_ the things I create have fantastical features. _

_ Tigers roar with such power _

_ Not as much as a lions _

_ But enough  _

_ to make you cower _

_ Meanwhile  _

_ My laugh and rumble any room  _

_ and it’s contagious. _

_ That’s what my mom had told me for ages. _

_ A Tiger is more mighty than a Lion. _

_ If they fight, the tiger wins every time. _

_ Lions hunt and fight in prides and packs _

_ But a Tiger is by itself just fine. _

_ It’s nearly the same as me _

_ I need nobody  _

_ and that alright, Because my life is not all about  _

_ friends or what people. _

_ I’m simply trying to reach new heights. _

_ Speaking of independence _

_ Tigers start to hunt when they’re six months old _

_ I started walking at that age _

_ Or so I’ve been told _

_ Tigers have natures animal instinct _

_ To survive in the wild. _

_ I have some too. _

_ Going to school everyday, I have to find new things to do _

_ Of course to survive the thriving society.  _

_ So you see,  _

_ We’re a lot alike, _

_ The Tiger and me. _


	11. I'm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find these Poems on Wattpad under @Kayleean90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like? Don't judge. Don't read? Don't tell

I’m optimistic, lovely, funny, and strange

  
Brother or Sister of no one

  
I'm the lover of no one.

  
I am unable to love anyone else but myself and my family.

  
My friends feel that I'm quite strange 

  
and I feel like an alien at every social event

  
My dad needs support and I need nothing but his respect

  
My mother loves me and sacrifices her every breath for me, meanwhile,

  
I give people happiness 

  
Afraid of being alone, of not pleasing others, of not being loved 

  
I would like to see the boy band group that I've listen to 

  
for what has felt like my entire life

  
Resident of a little city no one cares about in south east U.S.A

  
And all of these things are okay.


End file.
